


Kinship

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [11]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Darcy is Supergirl, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, an asteroid crashed through the Earth's atmosphere, bringing inside of it an alien life form. It would grow up to become a superhero.</p><p>No, not Kal-El. His blood cousin, and the only other living Kryptonian, Supergirl.</p><p>OR, the one in which Darcy is Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> DLCB - Day 12 - #16 - Superman
> 
> MAN OF STEEL 'VERSE.

Darcy Lewis was an ordinary Earth girl, with an ordinary Earth life.

Dar-Ze, however, was one of the last Kryptonians, with almost infinitely imaginable power under the yellow sun this planet circled.

She was the only daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, who had been on a satellite outpost at the time of Krypton's reckoning. Knowing that the blast radius of the destroyed planet would annihilate the outpost very shortly, they revealed what had been a final escape plan: the asteroid they were on had been hollowed out and fitted as a transport vessel.

It could fit two, and Zor-El planned on putting his wife and child in the vessel.

It would fit one and stay in stasis mode, Alura told her husband, and refused.

Dar-Ze was lowered into the vessel, crying without sound, clutching her parents' wrists desperately. She was twelve years old.  
  


* * *

 

  
She was twelve years old when the asteroid, bumped by the blast and forced far out of its natural orbit, finally hit planet Earth. Stasis had held. When scientists and the government showed up to the Lewis homestead to investigate the crash, they found a lethargic girl with suspected head trauma who had unfortunately been too close to the crash site. The Lewis girl, Alexandra, had immediately claimed the girl as family and hustled her into the house. At ten, the girl had a mind like a steel trap and would not be swayed, even under government question.

The Lewises would adopt Darcy as an orphan with amnesia, though Dar-Ze gifted them with the truth before they did so. She would not be a charlatan to this family, with their hearts so full of love.

Inside, she grieved for her family. She also wondered how long she had been in space, for she had a blood-cousin somewhere on this planet, if her father had been correct in knowing his brother's mind. Kal-El was born as Krypton met its end, but that meant nothing if his ship had flown straight and true.  
  


* * *

  
The yellow sun was super fun to grow under. Middle school? Not so much fun.  
  


* * *

 

  
Darcy Lewis went to school, and decided she wanted to study politics. Humans were funny, but not so different than Kryptonians in their power structures. Darcy remembered the Council, and her birth-parent's conversations she'd overheard, and decided the politics was exactly what she needed to understand, especially if she, an alien, was to survive this planet.

She knew she came across as flippant and carefree, but she knew that this was how one flew under the radar.  
  


* * *

  
As a college junior, she had a more prime choice of apartments, which made her selection of a three-bedroom perfect to bring in her little sister, who would be spared the dorm life (hey, Darcy would tease her adopted little sister to no end, but she would also spoil her where she could); however, they had a third to fill, and a graduate student by the name of Jane Foster filled the spot. Jane was sometimes a little socially awkward, but very smart, and was in nursing classes after finishing her biology major because she decided she needed to do more than research. Between Jane, Alex, and Darcy, life was blessedly normal.

For a time.  
  


* * *

  
Her senior year it made the news, this Superman in Metropolis, and Culver was close enough that everyone was abuzz with the happenings. Dar-Ze, though – Dar-Ze sat in front of the tv, gone pale and still, with two bright spots of pink burning on her cheeks. Her fingers were carefully folded in her lap. If she had held onto anything, it would have been destroyed. She'd have recognized her family's sigil anywhere – Hope. 

She had found Kal-El.  
Now, to actually find him.  
That… that was slightly more difficult.

 

For all that she had super vision and super strength and many other abilities beside that made her far superior than a human, it wasn't as if she had a radar for locating others of her kind. No, for this hunt she had to rely on regular old research, computer and paper based, and finally thought she had a lead in this Metro newspaper, The Daily Planet. Lois Lane had written about an encounter… she needed to see this woman.

Alex was the one who suggested a brilliant idea. Why shouldn't Darcy, with a journalism minor she'd tacked on for fun (with dual poli-sci and legal majors), apply for an internship with the paper? Jane offered to share an apartment with her in the city – she had been accepted on for a position at the Metropolis Central Hospital as soon as she passed her Boards. Darcy was initially a little hesitant. This was a big step, and what if it broke her Earth-family? She had spent ten years living this life. Alex punched her in the arm and said, “Like I'm letting you go further than Metropolis!” Behind it lay all the love they shared. Darcy sent off her resume and application. She graduated in June, and she and Jane moved to the Big Apricot in July.  
  


* * *

  
She had planned on getting Lois Lane alone, and maybe showing off her own powers if she had to. It was a plan that relied on more than a little luck, but as it turned out, she would have more luck than that: she ran into Kal-El in the break room, late one summer afternoon. One moment she was stirring her sugar into her coffee when someone asked if she was down with the sugar pot; then she looked up into a pair of blue eyes she'd recognize anywhere, because they stared at her in the mirror everyday. “Kal-El?” she breathed, her fingers tightening forgetfully on her mug, shattering the ceramic into a hundred pieces. Hot coffee poured over her hand and across the counter. “Shit!” she swore, shaking off that hand and reaching for the paper towels.

She found herself crowded into a corner before she could reach the dispenser, though.

“How? How do you know?” he asked, voice low, eyes snapping. “Are you more of Zod's?”

Darcy, more than a little alarmed, pushed her cousin back, with gusto. He luckily righted himself before he took out a table, and stared at her. “You had better get one thing straight, buster, and that's that I lived on Krypton for many years. I've been looking for you over half my life, but I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you lay hands on me again, family or not,” she told him crankily, shaking her coffee-covered hand and taking the few steps to the sink to rinse off the sugary liquid.

“Hey, you ok in here?” one of the sports reporters, an older man with an impressive mustache, had stopped in the break room doorway and was looking concerned. “I thought I heard a shout.”

“Oh, a mug broke,” Darcy said smoothly.  
“Nothing to worry about,” Kal-El said at the same time.

“Well as long as everyone's okay. You kids don't stay here all night, you hear?” He meandered away, and Kal-El stepped up to the counter and started cleaning up the mess, sliding both coffee and ceramic chunks straight into the garbage drawer underneath the counter.

“Who are you?” he finally asked into the silence.

“I am Dar-Ze,” Darcy said, wiping her now-clean hands on a paper towel. Her left hand was not at all red, or even pink, and showed no signs of being burnt or having been cut at all by the mug. Kal-El saw, and that, combined with the push…

“I think we need to talk,” he replied, glancing around the break-room. Not exactly an ideal place for having a conversation about being aliens from another planet, Darcy supposed.  
“All I want to do is talk,” Darcy replied softly, still looking at him.

They met under the globe a the top of the building, at ten o'clock that night. She supposed it was his test of her, as he had arrived early, and watched her fly in to their rendezvous point. Yes, Kal-El, I can fly, she wanted to say, but she knew that although he was older than her in his body, she had lived longer on Krypton, and knew the effects of the different stars on their physiology.

“Hi,” she said when she landed, turning to perch herself next to him on the concrete.

“Hi, yourself,” he replied. “What's your name, again? Dar-Ze?”

“Yup, that's my birth name,” she confirmed, giving him a half-smile. “But my Earth name is Darcy Lewis. I feel that I have an advantage over you here, Kal-El, knowing who you are, but let me tell you about my family...” And Darcy told him of his uncle, Zor-El, and her flight to Earth, and that she wasn't surprised that he made it here before she did. “I was supposed to be here, and protect you,” she said, guilt heavy in her voice as she looked out upon the sprawling cityscape. “It wasn't planned, exactly, but if my transport had gotten here as it should've, I would have been able to teach you of our people.”

Kal-El laid a large, gentle hand on her shoulder. “I would have loved that, but now, I wouldn't trade my family for the world.” That, then, they had in common, she thought. He continued, “I believe you, Darcy. But please, my human name is Clark. Clark Kent. How did you find me? You said you'd been looking. Zod found me easily enough.” He frowned at that memory.

Darcy laughed, and kicked her feet into the open air. “Well, thanks to the news stations, I guess. I recognized our family's sigil, and you gotta admit we bear a passing resemblance. We have the same coloring. But no, I haven't yet built a, a tracking system. I had no idea how to find you until you showed up on my tv this year.”

“I'm glad something good came of it,” Clark said. “What a coincidence, to find you here, for you to run into my alias.”

“Ah, well, that might not be such a coincidence,” Darcy admitted. “I chose to apply for an internship here to see if I could talk to Lois Lane. She wrote that article on you – it could've only been about you – and I thought she might know where I could find you.”

Clark looked like he couldn't decide if that was a terrible plan or not. “And what would you have done to convince her? She's a friend. She knows my secret, but won't tell.”

“I thought I'd fly her up on the roof, or something, IDK. Use the x-ray vision to tell her the contents of the desk drawer, or what color bra she was wearing.” Clark choked on a laugh. “What?! Come on, it's not like I have a codex on 'How To Reveal Yourself to a Human.' I figured if I showed her I, too, had powers, she might trust me enough to give me a clue.”

Her cousin was now laughing out loud, a reaction to both the situation and to her. “This is just – so surreal. Months ago, I thought I was all alone. Now I'm sitting here with you, and you actually lived on Krypton. I don't know where to start with the questions.”

“I do. How about some coffee, and somebody's apartment? The view's nice up here, but my ass is going numb,” Darcy complained, shifting on her perch.

“Sounds like a start… cousin,” Clark agreed, standing up and offering her a hand. She placed hers in his and let him help her up, and then her eyes jerked over to the edge of the building and back.

“Race you,” she said, snatching her hand back and diving off the side of the tower. She felt free, and light, and finally at peace, because she had found the cousin she had been tasked to find. She had a family of humans and a family of blood. Letting out a whoop, she did a barrel roll around another skyscraper and looked behind her to where Clark was catching up.

Oh, having somebody to fly with was going to be So. Much. Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I make up my own rules, guys, you should know this by now....
> 
> Made Jane a nurse because she is in the comics and that worked better for me. Don't worry, she'll still meet Donald Blake. :) 
> 
> I picture Ariel Winter as Alex Lewis.


End file.
